A Mother's Day Surprise
by Gabi16love
Summary: Minerva has come to the sad conclusion that she truly dislikes Mother's Day. And for why she is unsure of, but this year can her cubs change her mind for the better or will they drive her insane in the process? Will this years Mother's Day be the one to remember or will it be like every other year ending in tears and loneliness. Whelp you'll just have to read and find out XD
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N ok I know I usually go for the Minerva/Hermione stories in which they are a pair in a romantic relationship and now putting them into a mother daughter relationship may be a tad bit strange considering I like them in a romantically together. But since its Mother's day I figured I could make the exception for today. Also I know I should be trying to update Animal I have Become as a lot of you seem to like it quite a bit and it is due for an update, but to be honest I haven't found the motivation to continue anything lately my childhood dog has been very sick for a while and needed her uterus to be removed because it was infected and quite fatal if it was to rupture. So she's getting better now that it's out and recovering. So I plan on updating that story soon. I wanted to post this one to tell you guess I'm still alive and writing. **_

_**Special thanks to my lovely editor Karen's Song  
Without her there would be a ton of errors and improper grammar XD check out her profile page too favorite and follow her if your into the anime bleach 3 **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't not own any of the harry potter characters. (Sadly) All the rights for them, books, and movies go to our queen JK Rowling. I'm just using the characters for my boredom and for my own fanfictional purposes of course XD **_

A Mother's Day Surprise

Today was like any other day for Minerva. Except it was the one day she grew to dislike. Mother's Day. Minerva had never been a big fan of Mother's day. And for why she did not know. Some people speculate it was because she herself had no children of her own. And that they would be correct about as Minerva did not have any children to call her own. She did not nor need any of her own children. Her busy life would not allow it. Her students had always been in her eyes her children, but none more than her cubs. They were her children so to speak. She was very protective of them. Defended them with everything she is even when she may not know who she is.

Most of the students from 7th to 1st years in the other house had gone home to spend with their mothers. But all of her students had stayed. And this she wasn't sure why. They all have mothers that would probably like to spend the day with them. Even with that they all still stayed. That was rather curious to her. There must be a reason why they choose to stay here, and it definitely wasn't her. Minerva had thought about what the reasons were to why they'd all stayed. She knew it couldn't be her so then why then? But then her thoughts changed to thoughts of Why should it matter to her? It was then that she accepted that it's simply another lonely holiday for her to endure.

**Minerva's POV**

I can't believe this. Of all the days to deal with this it has to be today of all days. I guess this could be a reason why I hate this dreaded holiday or one of the reasons at least. Why is it always me that has the unfortunate luck to deal with reckless students, incredibly loud sounds and mass pranks? I bet it's the Weasley twins. Oh, most defiantly who else makes it their personal goal to make my life a personal hell? _Oh don't think like that Minerva they mean well. Let them have their fun. _Ablus's voice sounded through her head.

While sitting in her office, grading some essays before breakfast Minerva had stopped to the sound of quite a commotion going on outside her doors. She twisted her now down hair into its standard tight bun and transfigured her morning gown into her emerald green teaching robes. As she went to the door she tripped over one of the desk legs and stumbled into the closed door. Cursing lightly under her breathe she opened the door. When she did she was greeted with the sight of mass ciaos. Fanged Frisbees were flying about bouncing off the walls and then rocketing off in the other direction. There were some students that were playing with screaming yoyos. Walking around she had to duck down quickly to avoid the flying Frisbee from whacking right into her head. Which would have ended up in a quite a very nasty bite if it was successful. Minerva takes out her wand and silently casted a spell to freeze the Frisbees in midair. She turned around to reprimand the yo-yoing students only to move to quickly and slip on a fairly large puddle of water she had not seen before. Falling down hard on her bum she sat there for a few moments in shock. Getting up slowly, now cold and wet, she was in twice the bad mood she had been in before. She let out her anger on the two yo-yoing student's full force. And to her surprise it was her own cubs that were causing the ruckus.

"Brice. Kalvin. What is it you both think you are doing here causing such a disruption in my corridor?" I hissed out at them angrily. "N...n…n...nothing Professor… um we… we just wanted to have a bit of fun before breakfast was all... Honest." "Oh, and you thought it'd be a good idea to come down in front of my office to my corridor 'to have a bit of fun' did you? Funny I was quite curtain the common room would have been a suffice place for you to do that." My voice was now dripping with venom. I didn't want to be so harsh with them, but honestly I'm soaked completely through my robes and it's chilly in the corridor especially in the early morning. Maybe they'd learn next year to just go home during this holiday. My day is just not going well. These poor second years they're gonna be terrified of me till they graduate now. Both of the boys just stared at me shaking slightly, fear etched into their little faces. _'Well I guess that's one way to start a morning huh' _I bitterly said to myself. I sigh softly and look around me. I notice puddles of water lying sporadically around on the floor. Some big ones and some small ones all spaced out as if strategically placed on the floor. "Brice!" "Y...y…yes Professor?" "Did you and Mr. Kalvin here happen to be the ones responsible for making such a mess in this hall?" "N…n…no Professor we are not responsible for it. We just got here and the Frisbees were flying around and water was already on the floor. I almost slipped in that big puddle over there." I looked over to where Mr. Brice was pointing at and saw that there was a particularly big puddle at the end of the corridor and it stopped right outside the bathrooms. "I see. Hm... Well since you happen to be in this general area where this all happened to occur I suppose it is only fair to punish both of you till we find out who has done this… for this could all be a lie to cover both of your bottoms." "But Professor, we didn't do it. I swear we didn't" "Enough! The both of you will be receiving detention for one week with Professor Snape in the dungeons. And I will be taking ten points away from both of you for disruption and destruction. I'm very disappointed in you two. I can understand Slytherin doing something like this for they are not my house nor would it surprise me if they did, but Gryffindor? My own house… I'm truly ashamed and disappointed. Both of you... Go. Now…"

I watch them both run away down the corridor. Occasionally they would slip here and there on their poorly placed footing into the puddles of water that lay all around. I waited a few minutes to make sure they didn't turn back around, but I was fairly certain I scared them enough that they wouldn't visit this corridor more than they have to unless for class. I walked cautiously towards the over flowing bathrooms wand raised and ready to put a stop to whatever was behind that door.


	2. Chapter 2

_***A/N Well okie here it is :) sorry for the delay as I had a bit of trouble organizing my thoughts for this chapter and as always I must apologize for a dreaded cliff hanger as I know they are quite often hated with you guys, but I must confess the pleasure I have to keep you all on your seats no matter what the type of story it is. Hope you enjoy the update***_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the character of harry potter sadly, but only wish to write a lovely story with them in it for you all :3 **_

_***FAVORITE, FOLLOW, & REVIEW PLEASE! **_**XD ***

A Mother's Day Surprise

Minerva walked slowly towards the door. She hesitated a little bit. Just by looking at the puddles on the floor which were anything to go by she could just tell that it was way worse inside the room. Oh she just could tell that what laid behind the door wasn't going to be pretty. No, not even in the slightest. She continued on slowly towards the door of the girl's room. Here and there she would pause to listen for the slightest of sounds coming from behind the door.

Minerva's POV ~

I reached for the slowly for the girls room doorknob. But I stopped quickly. '_Oh god, what was that sound? It doesn't sound good at all_.' I continue to listen for other clues to help me better to figure out as to what I was up against behind the door. I couldn't hear anything else so I threw caution to the wind and took the plunge. I turned the doorknob. And threw open the door what I saw surly surprised me to no extent.

There in front of me was what looked like a small baby of water. About two feet in height and made of nothing more than water. And it was crying. I walked over to the little thing cautiously. I slowly bent down onto my knees a few inches next to it. It took notice of my presence, and it slowly stopped crying. Soft sniffles were all that were heard now. The little thing looked up at me with sad watery eyes. "Curious, huh?" It watched me for a bit with the most interesting face on. The water baby stood up and went to take a few steps closer towards me. It didn't get very far before it fell over. I began to chuckle lightly. The little water baby looked at me with the up most hurt expression on its face. I knew it was a bad idea then to chuckle. '_Curse me…_' That's when the little water baby began to scream. Not just a typical scream, but a blood curdling, body cringing, hold your ears kind of scream.

The tears came out in what seemed like buckets of salt water. Covering not only the floor, but drenching myself even more than before. '_I guess its tears are literally salt water. That's strange. Strange indeed._' With the baby's tears came something unexpected. The water from the sinks turned on full blast and quickly began to over flow adding to the already wet floor. Then there was a loud bang and the toilets and water pipes exploded they both began to flow onto the floor as well. The water was filling up the floors at an alarming rate and soon the flooding rose higher and higher. Completely drenched, the cloth became plastered to my body and became tighter. The water rose to my waist and continued without any signs of stopping. The scream of the baby water monster rose higher still and echoed through the washroom like a nightmare.

The water child seemed to be in for exact revenge as it seemed to be trying to drown me in the process of its displeasure. I waded over to the little thing in what was like I was in slow motion. I had to try to calm it down before it flooded the whole corridor or, even worse, the whole school. As I moved closer the screams got louder. As if to tell me to back off. '_Oh boy how do I get myself into these things?_ ' This was something I had to put a stop to and fast. I moved closer to try to comfort the little crying baby, but I didn't get the change to because as soon as I was right next to it, it took me by surprise and jumped straight up at my body. Caught off guard I miss stepped and fell backwards into the rising water, which was now up to my mid back. I slide under the water and reside on the floor. I look around strange enough I can see quite clearly. I search for the main drains and spot them far off in the center of the main room. '_There seems to be no obstruction in the way of the drain… so why isn't it working right and draining the water._ ' I must have been down there for some time for the lack of air was becoming well known now. I broke the surface of the rapidly rising water and coughed roughly gasping for air.

The water child went to strike again, but this time I was ready. I had my wand in my hand ready to attack. I blasted the thing with a stunning spell, but to my surprise the once baby turned into a shiny plastic baby doll. With a quick wave of my wand and a few scourgify charms later the water was completely cleaned up. I walked over to the plastic doll and turned it over examining it carefully. That's where I found the double logo for the Weasley twins. And in small letters underneath was written. Prototype. The school seemed to shake at its very foundation as I expelled my anger in one extremely loud scream. "WEASLEYYYYYYYY"

_***A/N Whelp there it is. I know it's a tad bit on the short side and I am sorry for it. It's the end of the school year and my teachers like to assign as much homework as they can to cram in all the last minute grades. So by the time I get home I am beat but I wrung out what was left of my brain for all of you to write this update so I hope you liked it… X3 The next update might take a little while as my finals are in two weeks and I have to study. But if I have time I will update before then I swear. Cross my heart *does the cross my heart thing* Well anyway you know what to do, review and tell me what you liked, hated or whatever you want really and don't forget to favorite and follow :) Till next time my dears *hearts* Love You All* **_

_**~Angel **_


End file.
